


Lessons

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson in kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson the First

**Author's Note:**

> I got this in my head after reading a few RD stories tonight. It’s not a bad thing _at all_.  Written 4 Aug, 2011.

It was thicker than he thought, but not as wet as he expected. He also wasn’t as disgusted as he thought he’d be, either.

It had started out simple enough. He’d closed his eyes as instructed, despite his nervousness. Most of his concentration was on not being nervous, keeping his hands and jittery leg still, so that at the first gentle brush of lips on his, he jumped. When they didn’t immediately return, he frowned. Senses heightened, he _felt_ the air shift before him as those lips pressed closer, and he found himself leaning into them on their second pass.

The pressure was gentle and steady, but his heart raced and his palms broke into a sweat where they lay, useless, in his lap. A shift of the other’s head had them bumping noses and he felt heat on his cheeks, but sensed no censure from the other. Instead, those full lips returned and he eagerly pressed back, his fingers twitching in aborted attempts to grasp something.

Distracted by his hand’s independent movements, he shifted his jaw and changed the angle of the kiss. Now he had more of the lower lip pressed against the seal his own lips made and attempted to correct his mistake, but his face was held immobile by two hands with slightly stubby fingers. He felt an odd pressure against his jaw and flexed to loosen it, sending the other’s lower lip slipping between his now-parted lips and bumping against his teeth.

The soft suckling of his upper lip caused him to inhale sharply and close his lips around the flesh in his mouth, imitating the other’s sucking. The faintest trace of spice filtered behind his teeth to his tongue, igniting his sense of taste. He unlocked his clenched jaw and pulled the full lower lip further into his mouth, tongue flicking out to dredge for more of that taste.

His upper lip was abandoned in favor of the lower, sucked deep into the heat of the other’s mouth and held firmly between teeth, causing a whine to escape his own throat. His lip was released with a quiet ‘pop’ that he felt, more than heard, and his spasming fingers twisted in the threadbare shirt of the maddening man and hauled him closer. Their mouths clashed this time, lips smashed back against teeth before mouths could open far enough to suck the plump flesh inside.

While he eagerly nibbled on the lower lip caught between his teeth, a faint, ticklish sensation danced across the inside of his upper lip. It was rough as it made another swipe and he tried to latch onto it, but it darted away. Annoyed that he was being denied the sensation, he caught it on the third pass with his teeth and held firm, feeling the muscle try to push itself in deeper.

A moan reached his ears, but he didn’t know which of them it came from. He didn’t care. His body was wracked with sensations both overwhelming and fearful. Twisting the fabric bunched in his hands further, he shuddered and released the tongue he held, nearly inhaling it as it made itself at home.

Slipping between his lips and dragging over the inside of his lower lip, then the upper. Reversing the gesture, only this time running along the edge of his teeth. Flicking at his own tongue, coaxing it to join in. He’d hardly been holding it motionless. His tongue echoed the movements the other had made, hesitantly, but didn’t touch.

Then the humming started. Vibrations where their mouths joined traveled the entire length and breadth of his body, sending the blood to flush his overheated body in more ways than one.

Sending a curse to Hades, he flicked his tongue across the other’s and marveled at the roughness. He did it again. And again. He mimicked and followed the other’s lead, pressing into the warmth of his mouth, stroking along the inside of his lips, running along the row of teeth, then slipping behind to meet with the source of the spiciness, the taste that flowed over his tongue and into his blood.

His jaw began to ache; he shoved the pain away. His fingers were cramped in their claw-like rigidity; he didn’t _care_. The only thing that mattered, the only thing in the whole of the universe, was leaning further into the most incredible kiss he’d ever experienced.

When he was growing lightheaded from lack of proper oxygen, when he could no longer deny his body’s other needs besides pleasure, he pulled back and gaped for air.

Lister’s dilated, hungry eyes met his. “Told ya French kissing wasn’t so bad.”

At least Lister was panting just as heavily as he was. “Shut up, smeghead,” Rimmer demanded on a breath as he locked an arm around the back of Lister’s neck and pulled him back for another round of tonsil hockey.

The end  
  
What? You thought it was something _else?_


	2. Lesson the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson in (very) mild kink.

The pillow had been removed from the bed, the covers stripped and flung to the corner of the room. He lay as taut as the fitted bottom sheet he lay on. Impatience and a tinge of nervousness knotted in his stomach. It wasn’t that he was afraid – he just didn’t like surprises.

He strained to sense anything – a displacement of air, a sound, anything that would give a clue as to his tormentor’s next patch of exposed skin. A whisper of feeling traced along the top of his foot. It twitched in response. Another brush of barely-there sensation on the top of his other foot had him relaxing slightly. Patterns he could handle. Patterns he could antic–

He sucked in a breath as icy coldness pressed against the crease of his right thigh. Gooseflesh raised in the wake of the watery paths dripping to the mattress. He shivered and felt each individual drop slide down his heated flesh, more intense than being caught in an ice storm. So lost in those receding traces of coldness, he flinched at the next touch, expecting coldness but receiving warmth. Warm wetness suckled just above his left nipple, leaving him gasping. A small groan escaped as the warmth retreated, then he hissed as a breath ghosted over the still-wet skin. His back arched into the sensation, drowning in it, screaming for more as silently as it could.

His skin felt fifty feet wide, a broad canvas aching to be painted with sensation. Teasing light touches to the back of his right hand and his left inner elbow weren’t enough. Nails raked down his chest, nerve endings firing beneath every millimeter of skin.

A feathery stroke along his upper left thigh sent tingles down to his toes and up to his cock, which was wondering why the smeg it wasn’t getting the same attention. He shushed it as ice hissed against his burning skin, this time along his abdomen. He immediately sucked in a breath, concaving his stomach where the water gathered. His muscles jumped, displacing the cold water to his sides where it trickled slowly, agonizingly, off of his skin.

His stomach clenched in anticipation of the next touch, but he wasn’t expecting it against his exposed nipple. A groan that was more a scream flew from his lips as teeth latched onto his nipple and pulled gently, each tongue-flick causing his dick to jerk with need.

He was gasping now, panting as though he’d run ten miles but had barely moved from where he’d been placed. Sweat had broken out over his body, shaking with restraint, anticipation and desperation. He needed this to _end_ , but he never, _ever_ wanted it to end.

Immersed in his conflicting feelings, he jerked and screamed as something white-hot flared briefly along his chest. Soothing murmurs reach his ears despite the thunderous noise deafening him. Bold, firm fingers pressed along his arms, over his shoulders, across his collarbone and cheeks, offering assurance and apology. Tears filled his eyes despite himself, more surprised at the heat than hurt by it.

Lips met his in further apology, kissing him softly yet urgently, sliding from his mouth down to the base of his throat. He tilted his head back to give the other man all the access he wanted, a simple gesture that opened his soul more than any words ever could.

Lips and tongue soothed where teeth nipped down his throat and chest, pausing to place a chaste kiss at the still-throbbing overheated spot. His shivered as nerve endings burst to life once again, sending pleasure impulses to his brain and other areas. Other areas where it was now clear that the other man was heading.

Whimpering slightly, he arched his back to guide the other man where he most desperately needed him. He choked as the sensation of wet heat closed over his cock, the perfect suction and perfect tongue licked up the underside, teased the crown, slid down to the base and back up again in a steady rhythm that wouldn’t get him off soon.

He bit back the insults and demands that he would normally make, instead clenching his hands into fists and digging his nails in to try to give himself some control. It was bearable for awhile, a slow, deep burn that inched toward that ultimate climax.

Control flew the smeg out the window and disappeared round another galaxy as Rimmer took him deep, tapped that _exact_ spot and tugged at his balls, making damn sure he came and came _hard_.

His body shuddered and heaved in the wake of his intense release. A warm, heavy weight draped over him, finally removing the blindfold that had been lovingly, reverently placed there an hour before. His eyes were still closed, but he parted his lips as he felt the air displacement of Rimmer’s mouth descending onto his. Tongues met urgently, desperately as Rimmer’s grip tightened on Lister’s arm and side. Lister felt Rimmer’s throbbing flesh against his stomach and reached blindly for it, wrapping his hand around Rimmer’s sex and pumping him quickly, bringing him the same relief that Rimmer had given him.

Only with Rimmer’s shuddered breaths against his neck did Lister open his eyes.

Lust, gratitude and possession shone unguarded from Rimmer’s face, rocking Lister to his core. “You were…amazing.” Rimmer’s voice sounded as though he’d woken up from a six day bender on Mimas. Rough, scratchy, worn and ragged, it was raw with emotion. “I knew you would be. I told you it would be amazing.”

Lister gingerly touched his side where the hot – whatever it was – had touched his skin. “What was that?” he asked.

Rimmer looked away as he held up Lister’s lighter. “I barely brushed you; I made sure of it. You won’t scar. It won’t even blister. I’ll get some burn ointment from the medi-bay…” Rimmer’s voice trailed off as his eyes searched Lister’s, then he leaned down and captured Lister’s mouth in a domineering, hungry plunder. “God, you were amazing,” he breathed again.

Lister felt heat on his face and squirmed. “I take it you thought I was amazing?”

Rimmer’s enthusiasm slowly transformed to hesitation, and he asked quietly, “Did you enjoy it?”

The heat on Lister’s face consumed his body and he squirmed again, this time with pleasure. “More than,” he admitted. He wrinkled his nose. “Wasn’t so crazy about the heat, but the ice was indescribable.”

Relief flooded Rimmer’s expression and Lister was kissed again, which he eagerly returned. His hand tangled in Rimmer’s hair, holding him in place when Rimmer tried to pull back. He would release Rimmer when he was good and damn ready.

Maybe in an hour or two.

The End


End file.
